


Always You

by calikocat



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met, Kuwabara had not yet been born. But even then he knew who he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: YuYu Hakusho does not belong to me.

Always You  
calikocat  
word count: 1070

XXX

The first time they met the boy had not yet been born.

Hiei had found his way to the human world unintentionally and had been flitting from rooftop to rooftop when a scream had caught his attention. He paused and looked over the edge of the building he was perched on. A young woman, not quite thirty and heavy with child, stood between a group of armed men and a young girl who was quite obviously her daughter.

He sneered. It was the way things were meant to be, the strong preyed on the weak, the weak were food, fodder. As he turned away from the scene the young girl's eyes met his. Casually he looked into her mind, there was a barrier there, something he hadn't been expecting, but she let him in. She wasn't quite seven yet, she knew she was a psychic, knew that her little brother who hadn't been born yet was going to be an even stronger psychic. And she knew his name. Hiei.

Hiei glared at the girl and let his eyes flick back to her mother. The woman's face was fierce and she held an old piece of pipe in her hands, ready to defend her children, both born and unborn. Perhaps that was why he did what he did.

Ten seconds later the men were either unconscious or half a block away running for their lives. He glanced back at the females. The girl was smirking at him, and the woman dropped the pipe, and glared at him.

“Took you long enough.” She approached him, hands on her hips, her eyes looking him up and down. “I miscalculated, I thought we'd run into you sooner.” She reached for his chin, and turned his face this way and that. Too surprised to object, he let her and only raised a brow at the odd behavior. Seemingly satisfied she nodded and patted his cheek. “You'll do.”

He snorted and turned to leave. “Strange humans.”

“Most psychics are a little strange.” She grabbed his hand before he could flit away and put it to the bulge of her stomach. The latent spiritual power coming from her womb shocked him. The babe would indeed be powerful. “His name will be Kazuma.”

The spirit energy of the unborn baby reached out beyond the safety of its mother's womb and licked at Hiei's aura. It was rich, and orange like fire, curious as many youngsters are. He nudged at the child's aura with his own energy and it shook as if tickled and a feeling of happiness enveloped him.

The woman smirked. “He's chosen.”

Hiei blinked at the odd comment and withdrew his hand. “Go home woman, get your children to safety.” He flickered and moved away from them, pushing the strange encounter to the back of his mind.

xxx

The second encounter was just as unexpected, but he'd recognize that spiritual energy anywhere. Kazuma. Kuwabara Kazuma. The name suited him, and his temperament matched the fiery color of his aura. It was bad however that the boy was so quick to anger. He was a fool and nothing like what he had imagined when he thought about that day at all. He shook off the melancholy thoughts, perhaps their first meeting was only coincidence.

However the more he worked with the boy the more he had earned his grudging respect. But still Kazuma could be so thick sometimes, someday he was going to get himself killed. At least that was what he thought, however the boy was full of surprises...and merely acted the fool.

“I get that you all have to go...but shouldn't you tell her first?”

“What?”

Kuwabara frowned at him. “Yukina. Shouldn't you tell her you're the brother she's been looking for?” The boy never flinched when Hiei flicked to his side, katana at his throat.

“How did you know that?”

He snorted, careful not to cut himself on the blade and looked at Hiei out of the corner of his eye. “I'm not stupid Hiei. The ice in your aura is too similar to Yukina's to be a coincidence.”

“Hn.” He sheathed his sword. “You tell her and I'll--”

“Why do you hide it?”

“...I'm unfit.”

“That's stupid. Ya see sister's have this thing about brothers. No matter how stupid they are, or the shit they get themselves into...they still love them. Even when they have to bail them out. From one brother to another, you're hurting her more than you're protecting her.” Kuwabara approached him and ruffled his hair.

For the second time the boy's aura reached out to play with his, and his energy responded at the familiarity. He eyed Kuwabara sceptically. “Do you know what you're offering?”

The boy smirked, leaned down and kissed Hiei's cheek. “I knew the first time when you saved my Mom and Shizuru.”

“Yukina...”

“Is my friend, and the more attention I gave her the more you hung around and got to know her.”

“I'm still leaving.”

“I can wait.”

xxx

When he returned he wasn't expecting Kuwabara to be waiting for him on the beach with a picnic spread out.

“How?”

Kuwabara smirked. “Psychic remember?”

Hiei nodded and took in the changes of the young man. He'd grown into his cheekbones, which made his face somewhat smoother. His hair was longer and curled loosely around his face, dancing in the slight breeze.

“Kazuma.” He knelt down and reached for the young man, slowly lowering his lips to Kuwabara's. It was a simple pressing of lips but their aura's danced and writhed and wrapped around one another.

“Told you I'd wait.”

“You did, however, mating with a demon...it won't be an easy thing.”

Kuwabara grinned at him. “It's not like I was idle while you were gone.”

“Hn. What have you been up to?”

“I'll tell you later. Get comfortable.”

Hiei settled into Kuwabara's side. “Are you sure?”

“You think it's everyday an unborn kid chooses their mate?”

“You always were a strange one.”

“Keep that up and you won't be getting any cake.”

“...what kind?”

Kuwabara ruffled Hiei's hair. “It's a surprise.”

Hiei smirked and tugged Kuwabara down for another kiss. “The cake can wait.”

XXX


End file.
